


Rudá

by Kaarnivorra



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Art School, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Implied Slash, John is an artist, M/M, PTSD John, References to Depression, Sherlock Holmes is a Tease, Sherlock is a violinist, Slash, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarnivorra/pseuds/Kaarnivorra
Summary: John Watson trpící čerstvým poválečným traumatem si najde práci na umělecké škole, protože k umění měl vždy blízký vztah a protože už není schopný vykonávat práci lékaře. Ale válka ho stále pronásleduje každý den. Psychické problémy ho pohlcují za živa a jsou to jediné, co má. Alespoň do té doby, než potká Sherlocka Holmese.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. W.S.S.H

**Author's Note:**

> Opět starší práce někdy z března 2018. Ovšem stejně musím třetinu textu přepisovat kvůli nějakým stylistickým nedostatkům, takže vydávání kapitol nebude rychlá záležitost. Textu je totiž opravdu hodně a ještě ani nevím, jak moc ho budu muset dělit. Doufám, že se bude líbit! :)

Bylo velmi pozdní odpoledne, které se pomalu měnilo v podvečer. V ateliéru pohrávalo hrobové ticho, ve kterém nešlo slyšet nic, krom zvuku malířovy práce. Nádherně modrá obloha začínala pochytávat tóny oranžové, jak zimní slunce pomalu klesalo za obzor.

Akvamarín.

Štětec namočený v oleji ladně klouzal po nevelkém špinavém plátně a nechával na něm dlouhou stopu. Všechna světla v místnosti byla dnes mrtvá až na jedno nad používaným malířským stojanem.

Tyrkys.

Barvy se svou čerstvostí leskly a nádherně zářily pod žlutým světlem provizorní lampičky. Olej se vrstvil, rozmazával a pohlcoval do sama sebe v rychlých impresionistických tazích.

Chromová zelená.

Plátno bylo pokryté chladnými barvami a nebylo žádné teplé barvy, která by jejich studené odstíny nutila roztát.

Ocelová šedá.

Už to byly dvě hodiny práce. Celý pohled na proces vzniku malého kousku umění by se zdál plynulý, ladný a mírumilovný, pokud bychom si ale odmysleli člověka, který před tím plátnem stál.

Postava toho člověka se krčila vyčerpáním, jeho šatstvo bylo špinavé a nevkusné a jeho výraz ve tváři vypadal jako přesná ilustrace zoufalství. Byl to umělec tvrdě usilující o zlepšení svého díla. Byl to umělec tvrdě usilující o zlepšení sama sebe. Byl to umělec, který pracuje do vyčerpání a nikdy se mu nedostane uznání ani vlastnímu zadostiučinění.

Muž ponořil štětec do rozpouštědla, aby ho očistil od namodralého oleje a mohl použít k jiným potřebným odstínům. Při ucítění smradu té chemikálie se mu zatočila hlava a zápach mu vypálil nosní sliznici. Přesně, jak byl zvyklý. Nevšímal si nutkání kýchnout. Bylo totiž na čase přejít k poslední etapě. Přidání poslední barvy, která dodá k obrazu kontrast a kompletnost.

_Ohnivě červená._

Ovšem ten poslední dílek jako vždy nepasoval.

Štětec na povrch nenarazil s takovou ladností, jak by měl, a jeho stopa se vmísila do obrazu jako vetřelec vytvářejíc nepěkný kontrast vypalující oči. 

Muž na ten rudý flek hleděl, a i když ho sotva nanesl, chtěl se ho zbavit. _Špatně, špatně!_ Nadával si v duchu. Jeho práce opět přišla vniveč. To se mu stává pořád, a to je až moc často. Nikdy mu ta poslední barva nevyjde. Pokaždé se to všechno zkazí a s společně s každým nepovedeným dílem odejde i kousek doufání na úspěch naplnění barevné harmonie.

Zbrkle se snažil onen červený error překrýt bledě modrou, ale to mělo důsledek akorát to, že mu obě barvy smíchaly a vytvořily karmínovou šmouhu, která vypadala jako dokonalé zobrazení selhání.

,,Zatraceně!" křikl onen muž do ticha a praštil štětcem o zem, při čemž ještě kopl do masivního stojanu, který se nebezpečně zakymácel. Odvrátil od své nedokončené práce zrak, jelikož mu do mysli evokovala destruktivní zlost. 

_Proč to nejde? Proč to nikdy nejde?_ Aby se zklidnil, popošel k oknu a dlaněmi se opřel o ušpiněný parapet a nechal svou pozornost směřovat na chladně modré nebe.

,,Johne Watsone!" uslyšel muž své jméno. 

Ani se nemusel otáčet, aby věděl, že volající stojí ve dveřích. John přesně věděl, kdo to je a popravdě ho i očekával. Ovšem nedá se říct, že by z něj nebyl překvapen. Přes svůj rozzuřený dech ho nezaslechl přicházet.

,,Stamforde," odvětil John v odpověď.

,,Co to tady ksakru děláš? Provádíš demolici nebo co?!" okřikl ho Mike Stamford vyplašeně a naštvaně zároveň.

,,Zátiší růží. Není to očividné?" odsekl John při tom, jak zvedal pohozený špinavý štětec, a vracel se před plátno s předstíráním, že se chce vrátit ke svojí práci. Mike k němu ale přišel a nenechal ho ani k plátnu přistoupit.

,,Slyšel jsem rány, a ty nebyly od hudebny. Bubeníci tu dnes nejsou a neměl by tu být žádný rachot a už vůbec ne v těchto pozdních hodinách. Proč tu tak vyvádíš a vůbec - proč s tím nejdeš domů? Tvoje vyučování dávno skončilo."

,,Vedu tento ateliér. Snad mám právo v něm být kdykoli, kdy potřebuju, ne?"

,,Tohle je umělecká škola, ne doupě pro emocionálně vyhořelé. Běž s tím k sobě. Ředitel by ti mohl cenu za ty použité barvy strhnout z platu. Tohle se prostě nesmí."

,,Můj plat je tak mizerný, že bych to snad ani nepoznal. A doma nemám předlohu, jelikož moje růže mi uschly. A neměl by ses spíš starat sám o sebe a ten tvůj saxofon, než se obtěžovat s podřadným vyučujícím tradičního umění?"

Mike Stamfort se na něj uraženě podíval, ale potom si uvědomil, že hádat se, a k tomu všemu se svým kámošem, nemělo smysl.

,,Jen nechci, abys měl malér, Johne. Jsme přátelé a nepotřebuju, abych tě zas musel vytahovat z krize. Víš jak bylo těžké ti tu zamluvit místo? Jsi tu teprve dva týdny, proboha," vyčítal mu starostlivě.

,,Nežádal jsem si o to."

,,A nemáš vůbec zač."

John se místo odpovědi na něj jen nasupeně podíval. Jak mu Mike pohled měkce oplatil, otočil se zpátky k plátnu a snažil se spravit to ,,selhání" v podobě karmínové šmouhy, které kazilo na obrazu dojem.

,,Co tě vůbec tak vytočilo?" zeptal se Mike po chvilce, kdy přihlížel, jak John nanáší více zelené.

,,Ty růže," odvětil John klidnějším tónem.

,,A co je s nimi?"

,,Jsou rudé."

Mike se na něj nechápavě podíval. ,,A to je problém?"

,,Ano," zavrčel.

,,Tak...dobře," hlesl Mike a očividně nevěděl, co tím John myslí a jeho problému nerozuměl. Jak John viděl jeho výraz, rezignovaně si povzdechl

,,Už jsi viděl moje ostatní malby, že ano? Řekni mi, jak na tebe působí," nadhodil John.

,,Jsou...jak to říct? Jsou neklidné, netvárné, kontrastní, mají ale mírumilovné motivy a jsou takové monotónní...chladné. I to slunce je na nich až moc bledé."

,,Vidíš. A co jim chybí?"

,,Ehm...světelnost? Pestrost?... Teplé barvy?"

,,Teď jsi na to kápl. Bravo. To jim přesně chybí a mě to vytáčí."

,,Tak proč s tím něco neuděláš?"

,,Protože," John se zhluboka nadechl, jakoby bylo bolestivé o tom mluvit. ,,Protože pokaždé, když použiju červenou, žlutou nebo jejich odstíny, mám problém se soustředit. Ruší mě."

,,To je takový problém použít jasné barvy?" vyptával se Mike skepticky.

John se odmlčel, aby mu mohl věnovat seriózní pohled a ukázat, že mluví vážně.

,,Ano je," sykl John. Pomalu vydechl s tím, že tuhle myšlenku hodlá ještě rozvést, takže Mike jen mlčky čekal, až John najde slova. A nečekal dlouho.

,,Když třeba vidím červenou, vybavuje se mi krev," začal klidně John. ,,Vybavuje se mi ten okamžik, kdy jsem byl na bitevním poli. Kdy jsem pozoroval mladého vojáka , který byl na místě odpálen nášlapnou minou. Jeden z těch mnoha okamžiků, které jsem zažil v pekle. Kolem mě nebylo nic jiného než rudá. Byla všude. Cáry masa, zbytky roztrhaných těl, ani kousek čistého oblečení – všechno krvavé i moje vlastní ruce."

Mike ho pozorně poslouchal a zaslechl i to, jak se Johnovi zatřásl hlas.

,,Když nanáším červenou na plátno, mám pocit, jako bych maloval krví svých spolubojovníků, které jsem nedokázal zachránit. Když vidím oranžovou nebo žlutou, vybavují se mi výbuchy, oheň a plameny střel. Slyším je, ohlušují mě. Je to jako by pulsovaly a vypalovaly se ti do mozku. Vždy se mi začnou třást ruce a já nedovedu pokračovat. Nedovedu malovat s tím parazitujícím pocitem viny... S tím hrozným obrazem před očima."

John vydechl a promnul si oči, aby se zbavil těch představ, které ve svém monologu právě musel líčit. Mike na něj celkem ohromeně a obdivně zíral. Pak jen pokýval hlavou dal mu jeden ze svých soucitných pohledů.

,,Omlouvám se, že jsem se ptal. Ach...Mělo mi to asi dojít. Musí to být hodně nepříjemné," hlesl Mike upřímně.

,,V pohodě. Je moje chyba. Přece jen se neumím kontrolovat, jak jsi sám jednou řekl."

,,Měl bys to začít řešit. Možná by snad mohla pomoci nějaká terapie. Toho traumatu se nezbavíš jen tak a rozhodně ne, když mu budeš čelit takto sám."

,,Nepotřebuju terapii. Umím se o sebe postarat."

,,Potřebuješ pomoct a to není nic, za co se stydět."

,,...Budu o tom přemýšlet."

,,Nebudeš. Znám tě. Jen to říkáš, abych ti dal pokoj, Johne."

,,Tak mi tedy dej pokoj."

,,Fajn. I tak chci, abys o tom přemýšlel. Nech si někdy pomoct, uděláš dobře."

,,Fajn."

,,Pro teď mi ale, prosím tě splň, alespoň jednu prosbu. Běž se projít. Alespoň na chodbu nebo kamkoli, ať tady pořád nečicháš ty barvy. Jak vidím, leze ti to na mozek."

,,Moc nejsem na bezcílné vycházky."

,,No, nemusí být bezcílná. Poradím ti, stav se do druhého patra k hudebně. Jeden profík tam cosi zkouší na housle , ty máš rád housle, že jo? Dobře znám tvá oblíbená cédéčka. Ten nástroj zní úžasně a na živo ještě lépe."

,,Opravdu? A co tady dělají profíci? Kdo to vůbec je?" ptal se John nezaujatě.

,,No jo. To je ta věc! Ten chlápek je jeden z nejslavnějších virtuózů v Anglii a i když je to v této branži vcelku nováček, brzo bude i jeden z nejlepších! Před třemi dny sem nastoupil, aby učil housle pro pokročilé!"

,,To mi nedává smysl, co by na téhle děsné škole dělal špičkový virtuóz. Copak prohrál v loterii nebo ztratil všechny své prachy, aby musel pracovat zrovna tady? Mám pocit, že si vymýšlíš."

,,Nevymýšlím a čert ví, co tu dělá, ale měl by sis to jít poslechnout sám, když mi nevěříš."

,,Tak fajn, ať je po tvém. Jak se vůbec jmenuje?"

,,No, jmenuje se...W.S.S.H."

,,Iniciály mi toho fakt hodně řeknou."

,,Iniciály jsou to jediné, pod čím vystupuje. Já sám si nejsem jistý, jak se jmenuje"

,,Ne, neznám."

,,Tak běž a poznej. Co já bych za to dal s ním hodit řeč."

,,Proč tam teda nejdeš sám?"

,,Zrovna mě odehnal, ale plánuju se znovu stavit až někdy jindy. Teď spěchám domů za manželkou. I kdyby byl světa konec, ženy mají přednost."

,,S tím nesouhlasím."

To už ale Mike neslyšel, protože byl na půl cesty k odchodu. ,,Užij si procházku!" zvolal a vypařil se pryč. Neobtěžoval se za sebou zavírat dveře a John se také neobtěžoval ho zachytit a seřvat ho, aby si ty dveře zavřel, i když ho takové věci vytáčely. Přece jen je nechal otevřené z nějakého důvodu...Provokatér.

John unaveně vydechl a naposled se podíval na svůj nedokončený výtvor ve snaze v něm ještě najít nějaký smysl. Ihned však zjistil, že to je podobně bezcílná věc, jako zírání do zdi. Vstal a namířil si to na chodbu do druhého patra přesně, jak mu bylo nařízeno. Třeba si z toho alespoň odnese nějaké hudební vzdělání.

Vydal se za zvukem houslí.


	2. Přihořívá

Jemná hudba skrze prázdnou chodbu, kterou John šel. Jeho obvykle svižný krok byl nyní pomalý a nenucený. Však tohle je ,,vycházka", není kam spěchat. Ani kdyby John měl sebevětší důvody, tak by nespěchal, protože si užíval zvuk houslí, které tlumeně zněly prostorem a doprovázely rytmus jeho kroků. Pozorně naslouchal a pozorně rozpoznával skladbu, kterou už nejednou slyšel.

Jaká to náhoda, že zrovna tahle skladba! Mendhelssonova sonáta v f minoru.

Tuhle specifickou sonátu kdysi poprvé slyšel jako patnáctiletý kluk, který to, na rozdíl od jeho dnešního já, samosebou vůbec nedokázal ocenit. Tehdy byl vskutku nádherný den a on ji poslouchal kvůli své mámě, protože měla narozeniny a chtěla večer strávit v síni s živou klasickou hudbou. Ale její šťastná tvář za všechno to nepohodlné ošívání v sedadle stála a John ji má uloženou v paměti doteď i když zemřela už před dlouhými léty. Sice tehdy jako malý parchant v duchu nadával, že by radši ty dlouhé dvě hodiny dělal něco zábavnějšího, ale teď pokaždé když onu skladbu slyší, vybaví se mu právě ta vřelá vzpomínka na jeho mámu. Dneska tomu nebylo výjimkou.

Stamford nelhal, vskutku to znělo nádherně. 

Tóny se s volností pohupovaly sem tam ode zdi ke zdi. John si představoval ten smyčec, jak klouže po čtyřech strunách a i bez té živé představy poznal, že ho svírají ruce profesionála. Ruce umělce, ruce muže, kterého John nezná. Jak čím déle poslouchal tu bezchybnou kompozici, klíčila v něm zvědavost.

Připlížil se ke dveřím učebny 21, ze kterých hudba vycházela. Měl v hlavě záměr, že by chtěl vejít dovnitř, ale místo toho, aby tak udělal, tak tam jenom zůstal stát a naslouchal. Nějak neměl smělost tam vcházet. Nestyděl se, nebál se, ani nic podobného. Jen nechtěl svým klepáním pohřbít skladbu, protože by to byla opravdu škoda.

Ovšem ta skladba znenadání utichla sama od sebe, aniž by byla dohrána. 

John nevěděl proč, ale využil příležitostného ticha a po chvilce konečně zaklepal na dveře.

Zpoza nich se ozvalo utlumené ,,Vstupte" a John na víc nečekal.

Jakmile vešel, naskytl se mu pohled na velmi temnou učebnu, ve které stálo jen velmi málo nábytku nepočítaje notové stojany a poličky na nespočet hudebních instrumentů, které John ani neuměl pojmenovat. Všechny žaluzie byly zatažené, čehož si John všiml jako první, protože on osobně nemá rád, když je v jeho učebně šero a atmosféra této konkrétní temnoty mu připomněla, proč to vlastně nemá rád. 

Siluety podobně temné postavy, která stála před jedním z oken s houslemi stále při hrudi, si všiml až poté, kdy očima bloumal po jediném zdroji světla, který chytal jeho zrak.

,,Dobrý večer," pozdravil John, ale muž mu na to neodpověděl. Popravdě, nehnul ani brvou, jako by snad zapomněl nebo ignoroval to, že tam John před chvilkou vstoupil.

John za sebou váhavě zavřel dveře a stál na místě na druhém konci učebny s pochybami, jestli se tomu muži vůbec smí přiblížit. Po chvilce ticha začal paranoidně pochybovat i o tom, zda tady vůbec může být, i když byl před chvílí pozván.

Ten muž vypadal velmi nevšedně. Sice byla vidět jenom jeho silueta, ale i z ní se dalo jasně vyčíst, že tato osoba není jen tak někdo. 

Byl k Johnovi otočený zády. Jeho postava byla vysoká a velmi útlá. Stál v postoji vypnutém a elegantním, jež by vypadal snad žensky nebýt toho na pohled šíleně drahého obleku, který zvýrazňoval jeho mužské linie tvarované jako rukou sochaře. Do tváře mu John neviděl, ale tak nějak si ji dokázal představit. Ovšem neměl sebemenší představu o tom, co by měl teď říct, aby to v tom tichu nevyznělo trapně. 

Než si John vymyslel cokoli, co říct a k tomu i alespoň nějaký důvod, proč je tady, muž si vzal slovo před ním.

,,Byla to slušnost nebo rozpaky?" ptal se cizinec znenadání. Na svou pohublou vysokou postavu měl velmi zvučný a hluboký hlas, ale nad tím John neměl čas přemýšlet, protože se snažil pochopit, na co se ho vlastně ptá.

,,Co prosím?" odvětil John, jelikož i po chvilce ledabylé snahy otázce stále nerozuměl.

,,Asi pět minut jste postával přede dveřmi než jste vešel. Čekal jste, až přestanu hrát," začal muž a položil své housle na jednu z lavic, aby se mohl otočit na svého hosta. 

Jak udělal, John konečně byl schopný vidět jeho do bledé tváře kontrastující s černými kadeři a do a mrazivých očí, které se na něj se upínaly s viditelným věcným zájmem. 

,,Čekal jste předtím, než jste vešel, a to buď proto, že vám přišlo nevhodné mě rušit uprostřed skladby a máte respekt k hudbě... Nebo to mohla být nerozhodnost, která vám bránila vejít, a jelikož jsem přestal hrát, dostal jste obavy, že nečekaně vyjdu ze dveří a dostanete se do trapné situace. Aby jste tomu předešel, vstoupil ještě před tím, než jste měl šanci si to rozmyslet. Ptám se: Slušnost nebo rozpaky?"

John se zdráhavě zarazil. ,,Em...Popravdě, ani jedno. Jen se mi ta skladba upřímně líbila bylo mi líto ji přerušovat," odpověděl mu nejistě, ale pravdivě.

,,No jasně! Že mi to nedošlo...Popravdě, vůbec nevypadáte jako někdo, kdo si libuje v klasice" poznamenal ten podivín. 

John se malý posměch v jeho tónu rozhodl ignorovat. a jelikož nechtěl vypadat jako hulvát, za kterého ho ten muž očividně nejspíše bral, přešel k němu, aby mu mohl podat ruku na seznámení.

,,John Watson," představil se. Muž zareagoval až po chvilce, jako by nad něčím přemýšlel a ruku mu pevně stiskl.

,,Je mi potěšením. Někdo vás ke mně poslal, nemýlím-li se."

,,Tak napůl. Jak to víte?" podivoval se John.

,,Je to ve vašem postoji. Kdybyste přišel zcela sám od sebe, projevoval byste větší zájem, jelikož by vaše činy vycházely z vlastní motivace, ale vy se spíš nenuceně držíte zpátky a váš postoj je velice formální. Z toho se dá usoudit, že tu nejste ze zcela vlastního rozhodnutí," vysvětlil.

John byl mírně ohromen, ale nějak to nedal najevo. ,,Řekl mi o Vás kolega a tak jsem přišel. Jste tu nový a není od věci navázat nové známosti. Do dnešního večera jsem o vás ani nevěděl a byl jsem, řekněme, ... zvědavý. Prý jste virtuóz."

,,Nu, říkají mi tak, ale nazval bych se spíš jako hudební nadšenec, který čistě náhodou uspěl do bodu, kdy má privilegium svůj koníček představovat v koncertních síních. Nic víc."

,,Mám dojem, že jsem přeslechl Vaše jméno."

,,Sherlock," odvětil prostě.

,,A dál?" vyzvídal John.

,,Víc vědět netřeba. Myslím, že spolupracovní vztahy by měly být neformální. Navrhuji Vám, abychom si tykali. Při tom příjmení není nutné."

,,Dobrá, když myslíte...teda, když myslíš."

,,Sedni si," pobídl ho Sherlock a ukázal na své učitelské křeslo mezitím co si sám sedl na lavici. John byl za to v duchu vděčný. Neustálé stání a krčení u malířského stojanu mu doléhalo na záda. 

Sedl si, i když trochu nesvůj z toho, že Sherlockovi prakticky zabral místo. Ten to však neřešil.

,,Měl jsi špatný den?" nadhodil Sherlock po té, co si ho prohlížel od hlavy až k patě, jako když dravec sleduje svoji kořist.

Byla to podezřele nevinná otázka a zároveň tak strašně osobní otázka, že Johna trochu zaskočila. Na chvilku se zamyslel a rozhodl se i tak odpovědět zcela nevázaně.

,,Celkem ano, ale dějí se horší věci," povzdechl si ,,Co ty? Jak tady na škole zatím funguješ?" zeptal se.

,,Horší to být nemůže," vypálil Sherlock. ,,Co jiného by člověk čekal od budovy plné nevděčných fracků a protivného personálu vyučujícího podle osnov bez toho, aniž by věděli, co vlastně vůbec učí? A k tomu dny tu ubíhají třikrát déle než se sluší."

Na chvilku se odmlčel. Jeho tón hlasu se trochu zklidnil

,,Jediná pozitivní věc jsou moji svěřenci a pouhá hrstka lidí jako například ty, se kterými se dá hovořit jako s normálními lidmi a kteří se při konverzaci netváří jako shnilé kapusty. Ostatní oplývají snad nižší inteligencí, než jakou má vařený hrách. Ty nejsi tak hrozná společnost. Možná tu dalších pár dní nějak přežiji."

Johna celkem zmátla Sherlockova ani-ždibec-spokojená výpověď. Neodolal nutkání se zeptat, ,,Když je to tu všechno tak hrozné, tak proč jsi stále tady? Nebo proč jsi sem vůbec chodil?"

Sherlock se pousmál.

,,Je to jednoduché. Prohrál jsem sázku. Můj bratr mě před dobou vyzval, že když budu schopný do dvou měsíců zahrát capricii 24 od Paganiniho , což je jedna z nejtěžších skladeb na světě, udělá cokoli, co po něm budu chtít. Bezhlavě jsem sázku přijal v domnění, že dokážu několikaletý potřebný trénink smrštit na pár týdnů, ale neuspěl jsem. Ovšem byl jsem celkem blízko. Vize mého bratra, který by se v případě prohry procházel po Buckinghamském paláci oblečený v ničem krom prostěradla, mě příliš lákala, než abych uvažoval racionálně. Prohrál a on mě poslal sem jako trest. Moc dobře ví, jak já nenávidím děti a děti ve škole jsou ta nejhorší forma dětí, kterou mi mohl naservírovat."

,,Ach tak...Měl jsi se na to vykašlat. Sourozenecké sázky přece téměř nikdo nebere vážně."

,,Sázka s pouhým sourozencem není žádná věda. Sázka s představitelem Britské vlády je už krapet něco jiného. A k tomu by to zranilo mou čest, kdybych tak před ním tak zbabělecky utekl."

John se zarazil nad tím ,představitelem Britské vlády', a všechny otázky o Sherlockově bratrovi, které se mu nahrnuly do hlavy, odstrčil stranou. Zachoval slušnost a nerýpal do toho, do čeho mu nic není. 

,,Takže jsi tu dočasně," usuzoval.

Nemohl si pomoct, ale krapet ho to mrzelo, protože se mu tento Sherlock jako kolega začíná celkem líbit. Je divný, ale to ho dělalo zajímavým. Byl sice poněkud hrubý, jak John stihl vypozorovat, ale zdál se jako někdo, s kým se člověk v jedné budově rozhodně nenudí a toho si John cenil, protože monotónní režim v této škole ho pomalu a postupně ubíjel k smrti.

Sherlock pokýval hlavou. ,,Ano, dočasně. Přesněji na půl roku. A ,Když nebudou stížnosti na to, že mlátím děti smyčcem', možná ještě méně."

,,Tak jo," komentoval John ,,Víš...O slavných lidech jako ty znám hodně předsudků," změnil nenuceně téma.

,,To snad všichni," odvětil Sherlock.

,,Například, že bývají arogantní, namyšlení a nic jim není dost dobré. Nevím jistě, co všechno v tvém případě platí."

,,Jsem arogantní?" ptal se Sherlock pobaveně.

,,Ano," zasmál se John ,,Před chvilkou si většinu personálu ponížil na shnilou kapustu a vařený hrách, aniž bys je doopravdy znal. Mimochodem, takové přirovnání k zelenině jsem v tomhle kontextu jakživ neslyšel, obdivuhodné... Každopádně nesnášíš děti, to já také, ale já si třeba nemyslím, že zdejší studenti nejsou tak děsní. V porovnání se základními školami jsou vzorní a někteří i nadaní. Nemůžeš lidi tak chladně odsuzovat."

,,Já neodsuzuji. Jen vidím a zhodnocuji. Poznám, kdy člověk jako osobnost stojí za nic a taktéž poznám i takového člověka, který stojí za nic a schovává to tak důmyslně, že nikdo kolem něj si toho nevšimne. Každý druhý učitel na této škole je o dost jiný, než jak se prezentuje. Třeba ten Mike Stamford dneska šel do baru za přáteli na pivo, ale tobě o tom nejspíš nic neřekl a radši si vymyslel nějakou lež, protože nechtěl, abys chodil za ním. Ale bylo mu tě trochu líto, tak tě poslal sem, abys nebyl sám." 

Johnovi se rozvařila krev v žilách. ,,Tohle že udělal?!"

Sherlock pokýval hlavou.

,,Bastard jeden! Debil! A to si říká můj ,kámoš'! "

John měl chuť znovu něco nakopnout, ale tentokrát od toho svou pravou nohu ušetřil. Nestálo mu to za to. Nakonec se Stamfordovi ani nedivil. Kdyby sám sebe měl někam zvát a našel se v takové náladě, v jaké zrovna byl v ateliéru, taky by se na sebe vykašlal. Koneckonců, John by stejně nikam nešel, protože jít se opít do němoty už potřetí v týdnu se mu nechtělo. 

Sherlock se mezitím, co John měl svůj malý záchvat vzteku, vstal a procházel se, při čemž ho pečlivě pozoroval. John přesně nevěděl, co tím zamýšlí. Nejspíš jen od něj utekl, aby John v samém naštvání nekopl třeba do něj. 

John po chvíli byl už zcela klidný, a ačkoli se trochu styděl za další jeho výbuch emocí, pokračoval v koverzaci, jakoby se nic nestalo.

,,Dobrá, máš pravdu. Někteří lidé fakt za moc nestojí."

Sherlock se pousmál.

,,Takže to by byl jeden předsudek vyvracen. Podle toho co říkáš, tak nejsi arogantí, ale jen racionální. To je fér. Asi nejsi tak moc zkažený jako ostatní celebrity tvého postavení," zhodnotil John.

,,Ne tak moc? Mám si to vyložit tak, že v určitých ohledech se jim snad podobám?" ohradil se Sherlock.

,,Ne, to ne! Řekl jsem ,asi'. Já to přece nemůžu posoudit, skoro tě neznám" ujistil ho John. 

Sherlock chvilku mlčel, což Johnovi nebylo příjemné, protože se obával, jestli ho nějak neurazil. Sherlock přestal pochodovat po místnosti a stoupl si blízko vedle něj. John na chvíli ucítil vůni jeho deodorantu a zanedlouho ucítil i Sherlockův ostrý pohled, kterým ho propaloval přímo do čela.

,,Pravda. Ty opravdu na mě nemůžeš nic posuzovat. Ale já na tobě můžu," řekl po chvilce Sherlock. ,,A řeknu ti, já také znám hodně předsudků o lidech, kteří čelili válce."

John strnul. 

Jak se Sherlock dostal k tématu války? 

Pokud totiž John dobře věděl, on se s ním o válce nebavil a o své minulosti mu neprozradil ani jednu malou drobnost, protože se tomu snaží velkým obloukem vyhýbat. John se vyděsil, když spatřil Sherlockův podivný úšklebek naznačující, že ho hodlá uhodit přímo do jeho největších slabin. Ten geniální chlápek nemá ani tušení, co s Johnem tohle téma dělá, jak moc ho to ovlivňuje. Ty jizvy jsou ještě příliš čerstvé. A nebo to Sherlock věděl až příliš dobře.

Sherlock pokračoval ,,Například, že nevyhledávají společnost a radši pracují na místech, kde je lidi neruší. Nebo že jsou to trosky, které nezvládají své emoce."

Sherlock Johna, který stále strnule seděl na učitelské židli, pomalu obcházel. Kroužil kolem něj jako žralok, který si vybírá, kam se do své oběti dál zakousne.

,,Jsou necitliví, vznětliví, uzavření, a také i sexuálně frustrovaní. Čelí svým traumatům, aniž by byli schopni normálně fungovat. Většinou si nenechají pomoci, protože jsou zvyklí bojovat proti všemu sami a opečovávání je pro ně ponižující...a tak dále."

Mezitím, co každou věc vyjmenovával, John ho sledoval, jak přestává kroužit a sedá si na učitelský stůl hned těsně před něj. Z tohoto úhlu vypadal vyšší, silnější a John musel zaklánět hlavu, aby viděl nahoru na jeho obličej a vyhnul se pohledem jeho rozkroku, který mu byl provokatérně naservírovaný otevřený přímo před nosem. John polkl. 

,,Sám dokážete říct, kapitáne Watsone-" oslovil ho Sherlock hedvábným hlasem,, ...jestli jsou všechny ty předsudky pravdivé."

John mu neodpověděl. Zíral na Sherlockův studený vypočítavý výraz a na to, jak se nad ním nebezpečně nakláněl. Zahnal všechno vyděšení, které mu jakýmsi způsobem usedlo na hruď a vědomě se rozhodl Sherlockovi neodpovědět. Tohle téma rozebírat nehodlal, jelikož bylo příliš osobní na to, aby se zpovídal stále cizímu člověku, který si nezasloužil ani kousek jeho důvěry. Ovšem nepochyboval o tom, že si Sherlock dokáže odpovědět sám.

,,Afghánistán nebo Irák?" otázal se místo toho Sherlock.

,,Afghánistán, ... jak-?"

,,Které válečně oblasti jsou horké a slunečné? Afghánistán a Irák. Jsi opálený, ale na dovolené jsi nebyl. To soudím podle tvých bledých paží, které byly na rozdíl od rukou a tváře před sluncem skryté uniformou a opálení je spíš důsledkem než záměrem. Tvůj sestřih je typický vojenský účes a tvůj postoj je jako měřený pravítkem. Pak je tady psychický blok zřejmě způsobený válečným traumatem."

,,Jak můžeš vědět, že-" chtěl se zeptat John.

Sherlock ho ignoroval "Trpíš panickými záchvaty. Spouštěče tvých panických záchvatů jsou třeba jasné a agresivní barvy, například červená, které ti nejspíš připomínají krev, oheň a horké barvy pouště."

,,Ale-"

,,To jsem zjistil teprve nedávno kdy jsem prozkoumával jednotlivé učebny, čistě ze zájmu. Našel jsem tvé obrazy, které necháváš schnout v temném kumbálu na výtvarné potřeby. Ne zrovna ideální místo na sušení olejových barev. Nechceš je příliš vystavovat, protože víš, že jim něco chybí a jsi si vědom jejich nedostatku. Všechny jsou laděné do chladných barev, ale ne kvůli tomu, že bys to tak pouze preferoval. Není to jen chvilková preference, je to záměrná vyhýbavost. Vyhýbáš se teplým barvám a to proto, že manipulace s nimi v tobě pravděpodobně evokuje nějaké vzpomínky, které ti nejsou příjemné. Ovšem pouhý pasivní pohled na tyhle jasné barvy ti většinou nevadí. Vadí ti jen jejich aktivní používání. Tyhle bloky jsou typické pro lidi s vážnými traumaty...pro bývalé vojáky především."

,,..."

,,Jsi povoláním doktor, ale kvůli svému psychickému stavu nemůžeš pracovat ve svém oboru. Nejspíš sis vypěstoval nevolnost z krve nebo už nechceš se svým povolání mít cokoli společného, tak jsi tady. Pořád ale máš svůj titul, četl jsem dokumenty o všem personálu v kanceláři ředitele a byl tam i tvůj. Jsi za svoji momentální práci celkem rád, ale stále tě irituje tvoje minulost. Před několika okamžiky jsem se tě ptal, jestli jsi měl špatný den, ale odpověď jsem dávno věděl."

Sherlock se na chvíli odmlčel a zahleděl se na Johna, který byl schopný jen sedět hledící do prázdna a snášet jeho útoky. Sherlock se ušklíbl.

,,Předtím, než jsi přišel, jsem z prvního patra zaslechl tvoji ztrátu kontroly nad vztekem a v souvislosti s načasováním se mi potvrdilo, že šlo o tebe, protože jsi téměř hned poté vyšel z učebny proto, aby ses uklidnil, a skončil jsi zde. Z výbuchů vzteku a ostatních viditelných symptomů bych tě diagnostikoval na PTSD, ale to už jsi určitě nejednou slyšel na tom jediném terapeutickém sezení, které jsi jako bývalý voják nuceně absolvoval a po kterém sis z trucu už žádné terapie nesjednával. Nedostatek odborné pomoci vedl ke stavu, ve kterém si nyní. Stav zcela nepředvídatelný, obtěžující tvou práci, nutící tě procházet se po chodbách a vyhledávat uklidňující melodie v F-minor, evokující nějaký příjemný typ vzpomínek, které by nahradily nepříjemné myšlenky."

John na něj omámeně zíral, neschopný slova. Nadával si za to, jak tu ochable sedí a nedokáže se bránit. Nejhorší na tom bylo, že Sherlock měl pravdu. 

Měl pravdu úplně ve všem. John nikdy nic nikomu neřekl o jeho problémech a tento muž se na něj jen podíval a věděl všechno, co si John navždy chtěl nechat pro sebe. Jen Stamford znal pár z těch věcí, ale ten je přece nikomu neříkal. Teda to se John alespoň domníval. 

John se cítil nahý. Jako by ho Sherlock právě vysvlékl a zcela odhalil i ty nejchoulostivější části jeho osoby.

Dlouhou chvíli na Sherlocka nevěřícně zíral a hledal v něm toho ďábla nebo jinou nadpřirozenou bytost, která je schopna v lidech s takovou přesností číst. Bylo přece nemožné, že by něco takového dokázal pouhý člověk. John byl zcela vyděšený, ale nedokázal si pomoct a pocítil i velkou míru pravého úžasu, který přehlušil jeho strach. Byl fascinovaný.

,,To bylo...úžasné. Děsivé, nepříjemné, strašné, ale úžasné " vydechl John po delším mlčení.

,,Úžasné? Opravdu?"

,,No jo."

,,Tohle lidé většinou neříkají..."

,,A co říkají?"

,, ,Naser si'"

John se pousmál a překvapilo ho, že mu Sherlock ten drobný úsměv oplatil.

,,Pořád se domníváš, že potřebuji lidi déle a osobněji znát na to, abych je mohl soudit?" rýpl si Sherlock.

,,Už ne," odpověděl.

,,Tak vidíš. Ale nemůžu se ti divit. Předsudky jsou dobrý nástroj k tomu, jak daného člověka efektivně analyzovat. Takže tu máme armádního doktora Johna Watsona. Co jsou teda předsudky ohledně válečných veteránů? " ptal se Sherlock jen tak pro efekt. Samožřejmě odpověď věděl.

John ho chtěl zastavit, než ze sebe vyklopí další dedukce. ,,Poslyš, řekl jsem, je to fascinující a tak dál, ale byl bych rád, kdybys přestal mluvit o tomto tématu."

Sherlock vypadal, jako by tu prosbu vůbec neslyšel. 

Zlomyslně se podíval na Johna. John měl pocit, jakoby ho právě někdo zasypal ledem.

,,Proč bych měl přestat mluvit? Stydíš se snad?"

,,Ne, já-"

,,Skvělé, tak vidíš, že tu není problém" přehlušil ho Sherlock.

John všechny pokusy o námitky vzdal. Poznal, že Sherlock nezatne tipec ani kdyby mu dal ránu do ksichtu. Poznal i to, že ho právě Sherlock hodlá ponižovat a nezbylo mu nic, než to skousnout. Johna opadlo ohromení nad jeho schopnostmi a nenápadně jej nahradil strach. A především rozhořčení.

,,Nuže," Sherlock ignoroval Johnův dotčený pohled ,,zmínil jsem se o tom, že lidé jako ty nevyhledávají společnost. Ty pracuješ ve škole plné lidí a tvá práce je na interakci s ostatními založená, takže se to zdá jako nesmysl, ale opak je pravdou. Učitel umění je neklidnější povolání, které jsi mohl mít, jelikož se studenty komunikuješ jen při vysvětlování zadání a potom jen už po nějaké dlouhé době při zhodnocení jejich práce. Neotravují tě autority, v ateliéru je věčně klid a někdy tam ani nemusíš být, takže je to ideální... a předsudek v tomto případě platí," opět prezentoval Sherlock až s vtíravým entuziasmem.

John, ačkoli ho fakt, že Sherlock drze pitval jeho soukromí i jeho samotného, už tak moc neznepokojoval, se začal potit. Nějak mu už přestalo záležet na tom, že tento muž o něm očividně zná všechna tajemství, ale bylo mu mdlo z toho, jakým způsobem toho využívá. Potápí ho, manipuluje s ním. John si toho byl vědom, ale nedokázal se tomu bránit ani to zastavit. Sherlock samolibě pokračoval.

,,Další předsudek - Lidé zasaženi válkou jsou trosky nezvládající své emoce...Hmm. Myslím že ten malý výbuch, který jsi před nedávnem prodělal v ateliéru, mluví sám o sobě. Potom tu je necitlivost a uzavřenost. Zřejmě si velmi odtažitý, proč by se jinak ten tvůj kámoš Stamford tak vyhýbal trávení času s tebou, i když mu na tobě stále do jisté míry záleží? Trpíš traumatem a nenecháš si pomoci. Fakt, že je na tom tvůj stav očividně špatně, nepřímo naznačuje, že odmítáš terapeutickou pomoc. To, že bojuješ proti svým duchům minulosti a že bojuješ zcela sám, je bijící do očí."

Sherlock se odmlčel a John si teprve teď všiml, jak byl blízko. 

Sherlock nyní postával nakloněný nad Johnem, který stále omámeně seděl na učitelském křesle. Stál za ním, takže John nemohl přesně vidět, co dělá, a viděl ho jen koutkem oka, ale dokázal si pár věcí odvodit z dechu, který cítil ve vlasech. To byl ten okamžik, kdy se John poprvé zamyslel nad tím, jak se do téhle situace sakra dostal. Kdy to začalo eskalovat do této situace, kdy Sherlock se svým jedovatým hlasem nutí celé jeho tělo se klepat? Johnovi ale stále nejvíc vadilo to, že nevěděl, co tím vůbec zamýšlí.

,,Sexuální frustrace. Taktéž zajímavá položka, která se jeví tak, jako by si někdo vycucal z prstu, ale já osobně ji shledávám logickou a pozornosti-hodnou, " řekl Sherlock náhle do ticha, aby dal najevo, že zcela ještě se svým monologem neskončil.

V Johnovi to zavibrovalo, a to ne tím, že by ho vylekal náhlý hlas těsně u jeho ucha, ale tím, co ten hlas řekl. Zamračil se, protože tohle překračovalo snad všechny meze, které mu mohly přijít na mysl. Tyto meze přímo křičely, ať se Sherlock klidí z jeho osobního prostoru, a John ho chtěl okřiknout také, ale nevydal ze sebe ani hlásku. Vlastně se o to ani nepokoušel. 

Adrenalin proudil jeho žilami. Nevěděl, čím to bylo, ale i když mu situace byla extrémně nepohodlná, chtěl by slyšet, co všechno ještě na něm Sherlock dokáže vyčíst. Děsilo ho to a zajímalo zároveň, i když mu to vůbec nebylo příjemné. I přes to všechno se neodvážil promluvit, ba ani otočit na křesle, aby viděl na člověka, který, jak jasně naznačoval, je momentálně odhodlaný pitvat jeho sexuální život.

Tohle je spalující.

Spalující.

Hoří.

Hoří, Johne. Utíkej dokud můžeš.

Ale místo toho, aby Sherlock začal s dalším proslovem, obešel Johna tak, že se tyčil hned před ním. Ani na okamžik nevystoupil z jeho osobního prostoru, ba naopak do něj vnořil snad ještě víc a stále byl nakloněný dost na to, aby John cítil jeho dech u spánků a viděl jeho bledé velké ruce zabořené do opěradel křesla. John byl pod ním prakticky uvězněn a neubránil se lehké panice. Oh, drahý Bože, do hajzlu...

Když John řekl, že chce slyšet všechno, co z něj ještě dokáže vyčíst, nepočítal, že se při tom Sherlock bude pokoušet o něco navíc.

Tohle už netoleroval. Byl děsivě blízko a John to kupodivu stále snášel, i když se mu to ani trošku nelíbilo. Seděl na svém místě jako přikovaný, zíral někam směrem k oknu, ale hlavně ne na muže před ním. Přemýšlel, jestli ho má odstrčit dřív, než se něco stane. Opravdu, jestli se ho jenom dotkne, John je ochotný mu vrazit, ale Sherlock už tak daleko naštěstí nešel. Jen dýchal u jeho ucha. Hluboce a svůdně. Analyzoval ho a John snad dokonce slyšel jeho mozek, jak se v něm točí stovky koleček jako by kalkulovaly nějakou složitou úlohu. Cítil svůj pot, jak mu kropí čelo. Cítil i tíhu Sherlockova pohledu, který se upínal někam na jeho tělo, John nevěděl přesně kam. 

Na něco ten parchant čekal. Ať už to bylo cokoli, po krátké chvilce, která se zdála jako desetiletí, se nejspíš dočkal.

,,Žiješ sám Johne, že je to tak?" zašeptal Sherlock. Johnovi to okamžik trvalo, než odpověděl.

,,Do toho. Ti. Nic. Není," dostal ze sebe John po částech, iritovaný svou bezmocností a tím drze vlezlým hlasem, který Sherlock na něj používá. Ještě na něj chtěl utrousit nějakou hnusnou poznámku, kterou by ho odpálkoval, ale všechna slova se mu zasekla v krku na půlce cesty.

,,Nabízím ti malou výpomoc," trval si na svém Sherlock.

,,Jakou vý-...?" Chtěl se zeptat John. Ovšem zastavil uprostřed fráze, jelikož mu došlo, co tím Sherlock myslí. Však co bylo to téma, o kterém před chvilkou mluvili?

Právě mu byl nabízen nevázaný sex.

Jakmile si to uvědomil, ztratil dech a celým tělem mu projel výboj, který ho donutil sevřít ruce v pěsti. Nebyl to výboj vzrušení, nad onou myšlenkou. Byla to čirá zlost. Co si to ten chlap magor sakra dovoluje? Ale stále byl zcela ochromen a ani neměl možnost se naštvat úplně, jelikož Sherlock se opět chopil slova.

,,Odpověď už ti prolétla hlavou. Šlo by jen o obchod. Nikdo by se o tom nedozvěděl. A se snahou, nikdo by nic neslyšel."

,,Nepotřebuju výpomoc," odsekl John.

,,Potřebuješ. Ne akutně, ale ano. Ale především chceš."

,,Z čeho to můžeš tak jistě usuzovat?" zavrčel John.

,,Z tvého klína, Johne," řekl Sherlock, jakoby to byla naprosto samozřejmá věc.

John sebou překvapeně cukl a okamžitě se na sebe podíval, aby se zkontroloval a mohl argumentovat, protože tohle přece nebylo možné. Nemohlo ho zradit vlastní tělo, proč by-... Ale jakmile se viděl, ztratil slova a tak ztratil i argumenty. Boule v jeho kalhotách byla výrazná a viditelná, ale hlavně tam zkrátka byla. John nechápal, jak se to mohlo stát.

Doprdele (nebo spíše kamkoli jinam do tmavých míst tohoto světa, ale tam rozhodně ne).

Sherlock se mezitím odtáhl, aby Johnovi viděl do obličeje a aby on zas na oplátku mohl vidět jeho napůl vítězný výraz. To ovšem neznamenalo, že by stále nebyl nepříjemně blízko. Probodával Johna pohledem, připínal ho ke křeslu bez známky lítosti a doslova z něj ždímal všechnu odvahu.

,,Já nejsem...takový," obhajoval se John.

Původní věc, co chtěl říct byla, že není gay, ale potom to změnil na něco více výstižného. Nebyl takový. 

Nebyl někdo, kdo by se kvůli nedostatku uspokojení v jeho životě vrhal do těchto falešných a jednoúčelových vztahů, které ani nebyly opravdové vztahy. Nebyl někdo, kdo by slintal nad muži, i když momentálně měl silné nutkání sáhnout na svojí erekci. Měl rozum, a hlavně svoji důstojnost. 

Přiznával si, že měl chuť na tu nabídku říct ano, jen aby mohl uvolnit tu zvířecí potřebu, která ho už dlouhou dobu značně otravuje, ale to by znamenalo, že prohrál a poddal se divným choutkám tohoto úlisného manipulátora, který mu způsobil značné těsno. To nechtěl dopustit ani ve snu...No, nebo možná v tom snu maximálně.

,,Nejsi takový," zopakoval Sherlock Johnova slova v souhlasu. ,,Nějak zvlášť nejsi na muže, ale i přes to se tvůj rozkrok ozval, když jsem se ti dostal do blízkosti. A to proto, že jsi dlouho nebyl uspokojen a tvé pudy reagují na cokoli bez ohledu na okolnosti. Z toho jsem poznal, že žiješ sám. Nereagoval bys tímto způsobem, kdybys měl dostatek stimulace, kterou očividně nemáš, jelikož tvé tělo je ochotné přistupovat na jakékoli alternativy, jež se zrovna nabízí. Myslím, že nemá cenu to zapírat."

,,Dost!" vzpamatoval se John.

,,A zdá se, že to máš rád hrubě."

,,Řekl jsem DOST!"

John prudce vstal z učitelského křesla, ke kterému byl donedávna nuceně připnutý, čím odstrčil Sherlocka, který musel vycouvat a vrazit lýtky o stůl, aby udržel svůj balanc. Jeho to ani v nejmenším nerozhodilo. Jeho pohled byl stále stejný, jistý a pronikavý, a i když byl John na svých nohou, měl tu drzost být k němu stále blízko na dosah ruky.

,,Doprdele, mluvíš o mě jako o labilním člověku, který bez sexu nedokáže žít. Já nejsem závislý! Obejdu se bez toho a obešel bych se bez toho i po zbytek života, kdybych musel!" soptil John, hlas se mu nejednou otřásl.

,,Nic takového jsem nenaznačoval."

,,Ale naznačoval, ty zmetku!"

,,Ne doslova, ale i kdyby ano, není to nic, za co se stydět. Je to lidská přirozenost a každý má svoje potřeby. Bez vyjímek."

John mu neodpověděl a jenom se na něj začertil, aby mu dal najevo, jak moc s ním nesouhlasí.

Sherlock se na něj podíval jakýmsi soucitným pohledem, což Johna popudilo ještě víc. Vypadal totiž jako doktor, který právě svému pacientovi sdělil nějakou odpornou diagnózu se slovy ,,bude to v pořádku, dostanu vás z toho."

John to nesnášel. John ho nesnášel. Nelíbilo se mu tohle zacházení s jeho ctí, fakt ne. Měl opravdu chuť vypadnout z této místnosti a nikdy se nevrátit, ale část jeho mozku ho nutila stát na místě. Byla to ta část mozku, která byla zodpovědná vizuální vjemy...Ach ovšem. Tohle je zrada.

John totiž i přes všechnu tu nevraživost musel uznat, že je Sherlock nebyl jen tak někdo k odmítnutí a sám o sobě byl i velmi přitažlivý. Velmi. Útlé, ale stále mužské tělo s jemnými liniemi; výstavní obličejové rysy, za které by se nikdo nestyděl; nohy jako manekýn; uzly svalstva pod oblečením jako vymodelované mistry; šarm a rysy, které prostě chytaly Johnův zrak. 

I když se po stránce vzhledu Sherlock Johnovi více než zamlouval, jeho svědomí říkalo velké ne. Za to ponížení mu to nestojí. Přece jen, sotva ho znal. Nevěděl o něm téměř nic, ani celé jeho jméno!

Když John před nedávnou dobou vešel do této místnosti, neměl ani ponětí, že se ze zdvořilého rozhovoru o práci stanou nabídky na sexuální partnerství. Stav, ve kterém nyní byl ho jednoduše fascinoval.

,,Chci ti jen pomoci, Johne," ozval se Sherlock po nějaké době tichých vzájemných pohledů.

,,Nechceš. Ty a ,pomoc někomu' nejde dohromady stejně jako bychom nešli dohromady my dva. A to v jakémkoli kontextu. Děláš to všechno jen pro sebe."

,,Proč bych to dělal pro sebe?"

,,Protože jseš pouhý nadržený zmetek, proto. Myslíš si, že máš bůh ví jakou moc tím, že máš velké jméno, krásný ksicht, a že si můžeš dělat téměř vše, co chceš. Nezáleží ti na něčem tak zbytečném, jako jsem já. Jen nemáš do čeho píchnout a jelikož jsem se ti objevil v cestě, chceš toho zneužít. Chceš mě a můj hrozný stav zneužít k tomu, aby sis honil své ego, ale řeknu ti, já ti tady žádnou děvku dělat nebudu. Je mi jedno, kdo jsi. Je mi jedno kolik milionů máš na svém bankovním účtu a kolik lidí ti kdy lízalo paty, já nejsem jedním z nich."

,,Jistěže nejsi. Nikdy bych si nedovolil tě takhle nazvat."

,,Tak co teda mám podle tebe být?Hmm? Vím, co jseš ty - Hroznej tvrdohlavej manipulátor. Řekni mi, co mám být já, když ne jenom tvoje rozptýlení."

,, ... Můžeš být cokoli, co chceš, do toho ti mluvit nemůžu. Opravdu, je to jen na tobě, ale já ti říkám, že tohle nedělám jen kvůli svému rozptýlení, jak se domníváš. Sice je pravda, že v tom hraje taky velkou roli, protože mě tahle škola opravdu nudí k smrti, ale není to ten hlavní důvod."

,,A co teda je?"

,,Ty, Johne."

John se na něj nechápavě a nevraživě podíval, dožadující si přesnějšího vysvětlení, protože moc dobře věděl, že tohle nemohlo být romantické přiznání.

,,Jsi jako hádanka, která jen čeká, až ji někdo rozluští. Zlomený člověk, který nemá prostředky sám sebe dát dohromady. Tvoje osobnost je jako složitý porouchaný aparát, který je potřeba opravit a tvůj problém - tvůj případ by mohl být to nejzajímavější, co se mi v dlouhé době nabídlo. Ano, _neobyčejný, fascinující_. Přece jen máš pravdu. Dělám to kvůli sobě, ale i tak bude fajn a uvítám, když tím někomu pomohu. Chtěl bych najít způsob, jak tě donutit překonat tvoje trauma, abys mohl žít jako normální člověk. " řekl Sherlock.

,,Co tím k čertu myslíš - žít jako normální člověk? Já jsem úplně normální! Co je na mě tak _neobyčejné a fascinující,_ že do mě máš potřebu tolik rýpat?"

,,Tvoje mysl, Johne! Tvoje mysl, kterou nedokážeš plně ovládat, která tě straší duchy minulosti a nenechá tě používat jasné barvy ve tvých malbách. To je to, co chci zkoumat. Chci přijít na to, jak to funguje a na to, jak zařídit, aby to fungovalo správně. Vzájemná spolupráce by byla příležitost jak pro mě, tak i pro tebe."

John se na Sherlocka skepticky podíval. Pečlivě se nad tím zamyslel.

,,To je sice fajn, ale pořád nevím, co to všechno má společného s tím, že bych s tebou měl mít sex," namítal John.

,,Přece úplně všechno! Intimita je nejlepší způsob, jak nahlédnout do lidského ducha a jak ho nejlépe zkoumat. K tomu ukončení tvého nechtěného celibátu je nejlepší krok k tomu, jak polepšit tvému zdravému psychickému stavu... A také, jak pokud možno polepšit i mně."

Tu poslední větu Sherlock téměř zavrčel, což se dalo vyložit jen dvěma možnými způsoby. Nedočkavost nebo podrážděnost... dá se odvodit, co z těch dvou to bylo.

John se na něj naposled prozíravě podíval, v podezření, jestli si z něj přece jen pouze neutahuje. Ovšem Sherlock se tvářil celkem vážně, když John si odečetl ten hladový pohled v očích, kterým ho propaloval už několik minut. Ale opravdu mu může věřit? Je pravda, že je ochoten mu pomoci s jeho problémy? Nebo je to jen způsob, jak Johna přimět, aby si s ním povyrazil? 

Tak či tak si John neodpustil malou mentální poznámku. _Tento chlap je maniak_. Nebo když není zrovna to, tak určitě něco podobného se stejnými symptomy.

Po přemýšlení si nakonec John řekl, že ať už se rozhodne jakkoli, nejspíš nemá co ztratit.

Třeba Sherlock doopravdy dokáže naplnit to, co mu právě teď tak nadšeně nasliboval. John už byl na pokraji sil tím, jak stále bojoval sám sebou a jeho temnou stránkou. Jestli ten šílený génius opravdu dokáže vyřešit jeho problém, proč nesouhlasit? Sice by rozhodně preferoval ženu ,rozhodně , ale momentálně na výběr neměl. Co nejhoršího se může stát? ...Třeba to, že se o tom dozví celá škola a on bude muset čelit odporným poznámkám od svých kolegů, ale to nebylo nic, co by ho zvlášť trápilo, protože pomluvy momentálně snáší tak i tak.

Po mnoha pochybách se John rozhodl.

,,Dobře, tak fajn," prohlásil a snažil se znít naprosto jistě, ovšem k jistotě i přes jeho vnitřní monolog měl daleko. Sherlock zvedl pohled od Johnových bot, na kterých přepočítával odhady, jak dlouhý má John krok, a v očích se mu zablesklo.

,,Tak fajn?" papouškoval Sherlock rýpavě.

,,Ano. Přijímám tvoji výpomoc," řekl John rázně. To poslední slovo procedil skrze zuby, a to ne proto, že by měl obzvlášť velký problém s tím, na co vlastně souhlasí, ale spíše s tím, jak to Sherlock okatě nazval.

,,Ale pokud se budeš chovat jako kretén, končím s tebou. Navždy," dodal John.

,,Můžeš se na mě spolehnout," slíbil Sherlock úlisně. 

Potom už s ničím nehodlal ztrácet čas. 

Než si to John stihl dvakrát rozmyslet, Sherlock byl si to vykročil k němu, a aniž by čekal na svolení, tlačil ho k nejbližší prázdné zdi, která byla na dosah. 

John už ani nebyl překvapený, jelikož fakt, že tohle ke konci přijde, byl nepopiratelný. Pouze začal pociťovat, jak mu adrenalin a všelijaké další mozek omračující látky začaly proudit přes celé jeho tělo, od vrchu až dolů, _především dolů_. Povolil své zaťaté zuby a snažil se nemyslet na všechny důvody, proč by tohle neměl vůbec dělat. Soustředil se radši na svůj rychlý dech. Na to, jak studený vzduch tady vlastně byl, a také na to, jak se mu kyslík proháněl plícemi. Molekula po molekule. Nádech, výdech...John se cítil o něco klidněji.

Sherlock se na něj dlouze díval, jako by zvažoval, co mu vlastně vůbec udělá. John si nedokázal pomoci pocítit jakési očekávání, které bylo ihned naplněno až po okraj. Sherlock se k němu natiskl podobně, jako když se lisuje papír, těsně, blízko, a připnul Johna ke stěně tak, aby se nemohl ani pohnout. Obklopil ho celého, jako když had spolkne myš, která se stále hýbe. John na sobě mohl cítit snad každý centimetr čtvereční jeho směšně dlouhého těla včetně tvrdého vzrušení, kterým se o otíral o jeho břicho. 

Ježíši, Ježíši, Ježíši. 

Tohle měl John očekávat, ale stále mu vůbec nic nedávalo smysl. Tohle přece chtěl, a to po celou dobu už od okamžiku, kdy mu to poprvé nabídl, i když to tvrdohlavě zapíral, protože tomu šílenému geniálnímu muži zkrátka nevěřil a nechtěl být obětí nějakého nechutného podvodu či žertu. Ale teď musel dát Sherlockovi za pravdu. Ano, potřeboval to. Alespoň teď, v momentální situaci, a už mu nebránilo nic v tom, aby si to i užíval.

Johnovi se začínala zatemňovat mysl, jak ucítil Sherlockovy zuby zabořené v rozpálené kůži svého krku hned pod uchem a velké ruce putující po jeho podbřišku, ale stále si ovšem udržoval svůj humor, kterým se snažil zachránit od trapného mlčení vyplněného jeho vlastními potlačenými steny.

,,Víš, co se ještě říká o slavných chlápcích, jako ty?" zahrčel John, hlas zhrublý vzrušením.

,,Hmm?" zazvučil Sherlock zatímco mu rozepínal poklopec.

,,Že to jsou děvkaři."

Sherlock se místo odpovědi Johnovi zakousl do ohryzku a hrubě se otřel o bouli v jeho povolených kalhotách, při čemž záměr tohoto gesta byl evidentně pouze ten, že ho chtěl jednoduše umlčet. John se ostře nadechl, a i přes to všechno rafinované rozptylování se zmohl na poznámku. ,,Teď už alespoň vím, že se to neříká jen tak."

John od Sherlocka uslyšel temné zasmání.

,,Taky ti něco řeknu," řekl Sherlock polohlasně nepřestávaje se lísat k Johnově hrudi. ,,Víš, co je oblíbená domněnka snad všech lidí?"

,,Co?" vydechl John s obtížemi, jelikož kvůli Sherlockově ruce na jeho erekci téměř nebyl schopen kloudného slova.

,,To je to, že vojáci mají jizvy... Nejsem si zcela jist, jestli se to na tebe vztahuje," zašeptal Sherlock hlasem, který Johnovi napovídal, že Sherlock nepochybně už sám věděl, jestli se _,to na něj vztahuje nebo ne'_. Ale rozhodl nic nenamítat a hrát jeho hru. Chytl ho za záda a hrudník, jelikož už se s jeho blízkou přítomností kompletně smířil, ale hlavně proto, že se doopravdy potřeboval něčeho chytit, jelikož svým nohám přestával věřit. Sherlock mu na oplátku začal rozepínat košili.

,,Rád bych to prozkoumal,..." mluvil o jeho jizvách svůdně. První knoflík, druhý knoflík, třetí...

,, ...A to velmi, velmi důkladně."


	3. Pravidlo číslo jedna...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dneska to je krátké, ale mám pro vás malé sdělení: Sice jsem řekla, že tohle je stará práce, kterou jenom mírně edituju a znovu zveřejňuju, ale tak nějak jsem se rozjela a dopisuji ještě jednu či dvě kapitoly, což jsem neplánovala. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem velmi pomalý pisálek, budete muset být trpělivý s dalšími kapitolami. Když už něco dělám, chci to udělat kvalitně. Alespoň trochu :D

John seděl u menšího jídelního stolu v rohu místnosti daleko od výdejny a daleko od hemžícího se proudu lidí. Studenti a učitelé proudili dovnitř jídelny a ven nebo usedali k prázdným stolům s oběděm. 

John se svým jídlem seděl sám a povídal si se svým rozvařeným hrachem. Ale hlavně přemýšlel.

Už jsou to dva týdny od toho, kdy uzavřel dohodu s tím zvláštním mužem a už jsou to také dva týdny pravidelných návštěv, kdy si tu dohodu navzájem plnili. Pokaždé o půl sedmé, pokaždé po konci vyučování a pokaždé v druhém patře v učebně 21.

To místo svou krátkou historií a nepatřičným využitím se pro Johna stalo ikonickým a za těch několik dní se vůbec neměnilo. Na rozdíl od ateliéru, kde to tam bylo proměnlivé. Stojany stály vždy jinak, na papírech a plátnech schnoucích nebo povalujících se po zemi byly vždy jiné kresby, témata, barvy. Možná to vypovídalo cosi o jeho osobnosti, kdo ví. Když ale John přišel do učebny 21, měl pocit, že od prvního dne, kdy tam vešel, neuběhl žádný čas. Stále tam bylo temno, zatažené závěsy a nesmazaná tabule s nemožně složitými zápisy fyzikálních teorií o frekvencích zvuku a jejich přirozené harmonii, které byly pro výuku prosté hry na housle trochu zbytečné.

Tak či tak, z toho všeho měl John stále nejčerstvěji na paměti ten den, kdy tam poprvé vešel...Ještě aby ne – Byla to ta nejlepší sexuální zkušenost, kterou kdy měl a ani několikrát poté to nebylo vůbec špatné, ovšem jen co se fyzických potřeb týče. John si nemohl pomoct, ale i s tím, co měl, stále nebyl spokojený.

John zkousl plátek hovězího a zamračil se. Tuhé, neslané, nevýrazné jako kus gumy. Kuchařky zde na škole vaří skvělá jídla a všechno, o co se pokusí, je celkem stravitelné, kromě hovězích plátků. Je zvláštní, že zrovna ty dělají nejčastěji. 

John se natáhl pro pepřenku.

Ne, nebyl spokojený. Sice měl pravidelný a jistý sex kdykoli, kdy potřebuje, což byla jediná věc, která mu dlouhou dobu nějakým způsobem chyběla, ale stále mu chybí velký krok od spokojenosti. Neboli krok od zbavení se těch pitomých depresí, které měl i přes uspokojení svých základních lidských potřeb, o kterých si myslel, že mu ke klidnému životu budou bohatě stačit. Sice měl k dispozici tělo, jehož se může dotknout, ale stále mu bylo danými způsoby nedotknutelné. Nebyl to vztah, jenom obchod. Pouhý obchod a nic víc. 

John uchopil do ruky pepřenku a zavadil pohledem o daleký, ale protější stůl s jeho strávníky. Sherlock Holmes tam seděl se svým ikonickým znuděným výrazem a šťoural se v bramborové kaši. Bylo na něm zřejmé, že ani jemu nechutnalo, a mladá zástupkyně slečna Hooperová, která do něj hustila své názory ohledně financování školy a pěstování kaktusů, přidávala k jeho obličeji ještě popuzený výraz. 

I přes vzdálenost několika stolů se Sherlock podíval Johnovi přímo do očí, jakoby od první sekundy, co John na něj položil pohled, věděl, že byl pozorován. Výraz měl studený a nečitelný. Propaloval ho a zkoumal jeho rozpoložení. John nevěděl za jakým účelem a nepříjemně se ošil ve své židli.

John radši vrátil pozornost svému jídlu, aby se vyhnul veřejné analýze, a tentokrát dal slovo pečené kapustě. 

Ten vztah určitě nebyl jen tak. Sherlock po nějakých těch pletkách, jakmile měl šanci, jasně Johnovi vyjádřil jeho podmínky, které musí oba splňovat, aby vše mohlo mezi nimi bez problému fungovat.

Za prvé – pro vnější svět jsou si navzájem cizinci.  
Za druhé – žádné citové projevy.  
Za třetí – žádný styk.  
A za čtvrté – žádné polibky

To poslední stanovil až později a vysvětlil to tak, že si nepřeje žádná gesta spjatá se sebemenší romantickou afekcí, protože ta patří k jiným druhům vztahů, na které nechce přistupovat. Polibek na rty považoval za něco přes hranici dohody.

Ty podmínky Johnovi vyhovovaly, ale celkově spokojený nebyl, ať už se o tom přesvědčoval, jak chtěl. Jeho zvířecí potřeby sice už nehořely ale stále mu hořel les. Musel však uznat, že ohledně technik neměl Sherlockovi co vytknout a bylo očividné, že je v tomto oboru více než zkušený. Vzpomínal, jak ho připnul ke zdi a připoutal k topné trubce, jako by vlastnění policejních pout nebylo nic neobvyklého, a svlékl ho až do poslední ponožky. John mu samosebou musel dát svolení a ani jednou toho nelitoval, jak ucítil teplo jeho jazyka na svém podbřišku a poté i na ztuhlých partiích. Rozhodně to bylo omračující.

Johnovi ale pořád něco chybělo. Něco, co očekával, a co ještě nemá. Něco, co mu bylo slíbeno. Jeho problém byl totiž stále tady. Jak čas šel a šel, postupně začínal ztrácet naději, že se jej vůbec někdy zbaví. Ale stále doufal. Nějakým způsobem věřil tomu podivnému muži, který ho právě spaloval pohledem z druhé strany jídelny. 

John dojedl a párkrát se mu převrátil žaludek když pohlédl na zbytky, které zůstaly na talíři. Vstal a odnesl talíř nechávaje na něm pár kousků jasně oranžové mrkve a krvavě rudé papriky. 

Na zítřejší oběd se netěšil, protože chuť k jídlu ho každý den kousek po kousku opouštěla. Uvažoval, že tam nepůjde. Než aby na veřejnosti snášel ten ledový pohled, radši bude hladovět.


End file.
